


Meaningful 'Green'

by saku0chi



Series: APH Colour Challenge [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku0chi/pseuds/saku0chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris and Feliks compare their eye colour and find deeper meaning behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningful 'Green'

**04\. Meaningful 'Green' (Lithuania X Poland)**

 

"Like, you have such pretty eyes! They're so _green_."

"Y-Your eyes are green too" stated the brunette.

"Like, duh! You're so funny"

"B-but, yours are ... _different_ "

The blond blinked confusedly, tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean by 'different'" he questioned.

"I mean, they're not the same hue"

"Hue?" he echoed

"Not the same 'hue', _shade_. They're not the same kind of green!"

Feliks pushed his fingers through his hair and mimicked his gestures on Toris' head, pulling back his dark bangs to uncover his eyes.

"Like, I totally don't see the difference"

Toris chuckled, outstretching his hand to gather a lock of blond hair, and held it back delicately from the Pole's face. "Your eyes are like springtime, they are the colour of fresh fields after a long, harsh winter. 'Rebirth' is the colour of your eyes" he explained casually.

The blonde blushed deeply, muttering a _"głupi"_ beneath his breath. Feliks composed himself enough to come rest his forehead against the Lithuanian.

"You know Toris" he spoke softly "If my eyes are like 'springtime', then yours are the colour of courage and strength, life force and resilience, and there is no other colour in the world I'd rather be looking at"

Toris stared back into Feliks face, looking for any sign of jest. Once satisfied of his friend's seriousness, he smiled comfortably and laughed with him wholeheartedly until their voices were but mere whispers.

 

_-La Fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> "głupi" is polish for silly/stupid


End file.
